1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to footwear and, in particular, to a bootlet for children.
2. Brief statement Of The Prior Art
Shoes and bootlets for infants and very young children have traditionally been constructed similarly to footwear for older children and adults. This has resulted in a compromise in performance, for if the bootlet is selected with a sufficiently snug fit to prevent the child from kicking it off, difficulty is experienced in placing the bootlet on the child. Some attempts have been made to divide a bootlet at the instep, however, these attempts have retained at least one continuous side, and have not significantly simplified the application of the bootlets.
Also, footwear for children who are learning to walk often do not provide for cushioning material in the proper location, since children learning to walk most commonly balance on the ball of their foot and it is this area of the sole which needs proper cushioning. The footwear which has been provided with cushioning, provides cushioning over the entire area of the sole and heel.